


Путешествие

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Путешествие

Величественна и торжественна церемония путевого шествия из Собора Пяти Королей до площади Императора-основателя. Красные лепестки ложатся под ноги вельможам и втаптываются дорогими сапожками в брусчатку улиц, что, как маленькие речушки, соединяясь, образуют одну большую реку.

Празднично одетые девушки бегут впереди церемонии, щедро устилают путь иерархов Церкви и высших сановников государства тысячами лепестков.

Герцога Атрея слегка подташнивает после духоты Собора, куда, кажется, успел набиться весь свет Империи, духов дам, одеколона кавалеров и удушающего запаха ладана, которым, он уверен, пропиталось кругом всё — от людей до улиц. И вроде бы Собор уже остался позади, однако же, от этого дышать легче не стало. Бывает, если солдат потерял руку, он какое-то время всё ещё чувствует фантомные боли, а тут получается фантомное обоняние, что ли?.. кажется, что от свежего воздуха существенно ничего не изменилось.

Ударил Звон-колокол Собора Пяти Королей, громкий, раскатистый звук подхватили колокола поменьше. Звонари Собора Милосердия заставили колокола присоединить свои натужно-царственные голоса к перезвону, который опускался на головы и плечи церемонно вышагивающих людей. Небесная музыка отозвалась ноющей болью в висках.

По всему городу вспенилась в фонтанах вода. Её мощные струи взлетели в воздух, щедро одаривая прохожих водопадом ледяных брызг. На радость детям — ведь нет ничего прекраснее прохлады в самый жаркий день весны, которым, без сомнения, стоит признать этот! Обычно вяло выплёвывающие желтоватую водицу фонтаны сейчас приобрели совсем другой вид. Даже на окраинах в круглых бассейнах заискрилась вода.

Дориан Атрей ослабил затейливый узел шейного платка и сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, пытаясь избавиться от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты. Как герцог крови и глава дипломатического корпуса, он не может себе позволить пропустить официальные торжества. Хотя, видит Спаситель, с каким бы удовольствием он именно это и сделал! И дело тут вовсе не в вере.

Хотя не ему, богохульнику, говорить о Боге! Ему остается только молиться про себя, прося смилостивиться над главой грешника и хранить сына Врага Его. Дважды богохульство, как ни поверни...

Где-то там, вдалеке, извилиста дорога того, кому сердце дало имя "единственный". Нелегок его путь, но Дориан точно знает, что в удовольствие и радость. И только возвращения к нему, к Рио, радуют его сумасшедшего Господина Горных Дорог сильнее, чем сами путешествия. Хотя за каким поворотом потерялось уточнение "горных" уже и не разобрать. А предсказать, где именно находится сейчас Дэмиан Гростер, не взялся бы и сам Враг.

Жизнь вечного гонца — это не кипенно-белые кружева и утонченная беседа интриганов на паркете королевского двора, а звон меча, с радостью пьющего кровь врагов, хмельная брага в деревянных кружках и потертая сумка с тяжелыми серебряными пряжками на боку, за содержание которой многие отдали бы все свои деньги до последнего гроша.

У него сотня историй и глаза его Бога. Истинный сын своего Отца: легко изменяется под окружающие условия, но никогда не изменяет себе. И Дориан Атрей никак не может понять, когда Проклятый стал для него Благословенным? А собственный дом превратился в тюрьму. Ведь он совершенно не приспособлен к путешествиям в никуда, без конца и края, с малыми передышками между дорогами. Его готовили к совершенно другому — к исполнению долга перед родом. Но с каждым прощанием, когда его Дэмиан посылает своего Кео в новый путь и никогда не оглядывается, Дориану, герцогу крови, всё сильнее хочется вскочить на коня, плюнуть на всё, и пусть зовут как угодно, зато можно догнать за поворотом Господина Дорог и отправиться с ним... Чтобы никогда-никогда не оглядываться назад.

Герцог вздыхает, с тоской озирается по сторонам и натыкается на пристальный взгляд родных глаз. А расстояние между ними совершенно не важно, даже со своего места Дориан успевает заметить, насколько бледен Дэмиан, но тот успокаивающе улыбается ему, по-особенному, как умеет только он. И исчезает в толпе. Чтобы через десять минут оказаться совсем рядом — в пропыленном плаще, с кругами под глазами от длительного недосыпа и неестественно бледной кожей — едва коснуться пальцами пальцев Дориана и раствориться в толпе. Дориан мысленно торопит церемонию, чтобы быстрее оказаться в их доме вдвоем. И бережно хранит на кончиках пальцев невесомое прикосновение — залог их будущего…

Где, за закрытыми дверями и плотно задвинутыми ставнями, можно себе позволить быть счастливым.

И решение о том, чтобы отправиться в совместное путешествие, кажется всё более и более правильным. Осталось только завершить пару дел…

Дориан опускается на оба колена на бархатную подушечку с вензелем дома Атреев и преклоняет голову, заклиная Бога о том, что если не захочет помочь, то пусть, по крайней мере, не вмешивается.


End file.
